Bedding of immobilized patients is a challenging issue as is well known in the art. Particularly, the patient's resting surfaces are difficult to maintain in healthy conditions for long term immobilized patients. Lack of aeration, body fluid exposure, patient weight peak pressures and other well known issues threaten the effected skin areas to become sore. Therefore, there exists a need for a bedding device and system for long term bedding of immobilized patients that provides aeration, separation from body fluids and a balanced support of body weight avoiding patient weight peak pressures. The present invention addresses this need.
The transfer of immobilized patients off and onto the bed is also problematic, especially when the patient may need to be kept immobilized. Therefore, there exists a need for a bedding device that provides for a simple transfer of a patient substantially without moving the patient in its resting position. The present invention addresses also this need.